Inducing compressive residual stress into surfaces at critical design locations has been utilized to extend fatigue life in crankshafts and other rotating shaft applications. Methods that apply compressive residual stress have included roller (burnishing) treatments. These treatments are typically applied at journal fillet locations, which are representative of stress raisers within the shaft design. Current technologies have applied these roller (burnishing) treatments to crankshafts utilized within automotive to light-commercial engine applications.